


Curious George

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: George wants to know if his suspicions are correct and John and Paul are really shagging, but when he’s searching for clues in Paul’s room, John and Paul walk in and have sex as George hides in a closet and watches… Until he gets caught.





	Curious George

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2016

George wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for, but he knew he’d find it in Paul’s room. It was early in the evening and the other three Beatles were nowhere to be seen, so George had grabbed the opportunity eagerly and was now going through his friend’s suitcase. He felt guilty of course, knowing Paul would be furious if he ever found out, as he had all the right to be.  But he didn’t feel guilty enough to stop, clean the mess he had created up and go back to his own room, masturbate to a picture of his gorgeous wife and pretend he had never even considered going through Paul’s stuff. His curiosity had taken over. So here he was, kneeling on the ground with his hands buried deep into the suitcase, looking for god knows what. He needed to know. And if this was the only way, so be it. **  
**

He knew that he could just ask Paul, but how do you ask your mate if he’s shagging your other mate? Besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to ask both Paul and John, but that had resulted to nothing. Their answer had never been a real answer, a clear yes or no, so this was his only other option. Of course that might have had something to do with the fact George hadn’t asked them explicitly enough, but  that would be worse, he supposed.

“I’m sorry, Paul” George muttered as he opened a small compartment at the side of the suitcase. It had been almost invisible, so he figured there had to be something good in there. He smirked to himself as his fingers grazed a bunch of condoms and a small container of lube. The last could be seen as evidence, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had one too for masturbation purposes and to sometimes use with girls if they so wished, just to make things a little easier. Perhaps Paul used it for that as well. He frowned when he felt something hard and leathery beneath the mass of condoms. When he pulled his hand from the suitcase, he was holding two small leather-bound books. He put one of them on the floor and inspected the more cracked and faded one, understanding Paul used that one more often. There were no letters on the cover, so George opened it on a random page and started flipping through it. At first he thought nothing of it. It was filled with poems and short stories and at first it didn’t seem that bad. Until he actually started reading one.

“Oh… fuck.” George whispered to himself, staring wide-eyed at the paper. This stuff… was explicit. Paul read erotic poetry? And kinky shit, too. Crossdressing, spanking, voyeurism and… homoeroticism. George stared blankly at the paper, his eyes still reading the words and he couldn’t stop himself from doing so, being too transfixed.

He had been too transfixed by what he was reading, that he hadn’t hear two other man coming into the hotel suit, until he had heard a loud bang on the door. His heart sped up and his whole body went rigid as he quickly threw all of Paul’s stuff back into the suitcase, making sure he put the two little books in there as well. He didn’t want Paul to get suspicious. He could hear his friend laugh at the other side of the door as he talked to someone else, who George supposed was John. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it sounded like it wasn’t meant to be heard by anyone else except them two. When George heard the doorknob turn, he quickly raised to his feet and scurried into a closet in pure panic.

He had only just shut the closet, and the door to the room swung open and John and Paul’s voices grew louder. Paul was still laughing, calling John names as they stumbled through the room, which made George wonder if they were drunk. He held his breath, knowing that if he got caught now he’d be done for. There was no way to explain what he did hiding in Paul’s closet for without making it seem like he was either a freak or doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. And he’d rather not have Paul know he had went through his stuff and found… that.

He closed his eyes and tried to slow his heartbeat down and make as little noise as possible as he listened closely to what was going on outside. Paul’s laughter had died down to giggles and John was mumbling something to him in a soft voice, which George couldn’t understand. It sounded muffled, making it clear that something was going on that made it difficult for him to talk. Curiosity taking over once again, George pressed lightly against the door of the closet, allowing himself to see through a slight crack. He almost gasped when he saw John and Paul, standing close, far too close actually, in the middle of the room, still stumbling further inside towards the bed. Paul was still giggling and had his hands in John’s hair, stroking it and pulling at it lightly as John had his face buried in Paul’s neck, his hands on Paul’s waist as he pushed at him, forcing him to move.

“John…” Paul breathed, cocking his head to the side to give John more space, “Hurry. Before George or Richie comes back. Please.” John nodded, drawing back to look at Paul with a smirk on his face.

“Want me to lock the door?” He asked, his voice surprisingly calm compared to Paul’s. Paul nodded, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to John’s.

George gasped in shock, not quite believing what he was seeing. This wasn’t what he had been looking for when he had been going through Paul’s stuff. He had wanted to find prove that he and John were… well… doing this, but he hadn’t actually wished to see it. And now they were going to do it right here. With him in the room. And the door locked. No way for George to sneak out once they were too occupied with each other to notice him. He swallowed thickly at the thought, trying to deny the slight twitch he felt his pants watched as John kissed Paul back just as passionately, pressing him back until the back of Paul’s legs hit the bed and Paul let himself fall on top of it with a slight “oef” and remembered Paul’s poems .

John winked down at Paul, before turning around to lock the door. Paul grinned to himself as he watched John walk around the room. He moved himself further up on the bed, lying down with his head on the pillow as he let his hand slide down to cup himself through his trousers. George watched him closely, pushing the door of the closet just a tiny bit more open so he could see him better. He felt his cheeks flush red as he watched Paul touching himself, squeezing lightly and groaning softly as he waited for John.

“Enjoying yourself?” John’s voice came from the other side of the room, lower now, more affected. George couldn’t help but grin when Paul simply looked up at him and winked before continuing, recognizing his best friend as he watched the almost surreal scene. It was strangely familiar and George was once again shocked when he felt a his cock twitch at the sight.

“You still read this?” John continued, sounding amused. At what George couldn’t see. Paul sat up and looked at John with pleading eyes.

“Will you put that down and come here, please. I’m serious. I don’t know where George and Ringo are and I’d rather not have them walk in on us.”

“I locked the door, didn’t I?”

“John.”

“Fine. You want me to read to you?” John asked and only then did George realise what book John was talking about when he saw Paul blush heavily and shake his head. “You sure? It’s been a while. Besides, you could show me what you do to yourself when you read them by yourself.”

“Another time.” Paul replied, his voice soft and shy and John chuckled. George frowned, not being used to his outgoing and charming friend being shy. Or acting like it at least. Knowing Paul, it was only an act. Probably to get John excited. The thought of Paul playing John like that made George squirm.  

“I’ll keep you to that.” John answered as he walked over to Paul, coming back into George’s view with a predatory look in his eyes as he looked Paul straight in the eye. He didn’t miss the way Paul seemed to squirm under his gaze. “You do look amazing when I read to you. You get so flustered and turned on as you touch yourself for me. I could write a poem just about that. I’d even publish it.” John continued teasingly and Paul blushed again, but still parted his legs as John crawled onto the bed and over Paul until he was hovering right above him, their bodies perfectly lined up. Paul reached for him, his hands cupping John’s face, before pulling him down for a kiss.

George felt his body heat up as he heard the two of them moan as they kissed. He knew he shouldn’t be watching. He should simply try to sit down, cover his ears with his hands and close his eyes as he waited for it to be over and then John and Paul would never know and they would never talk about it and it would all be fine. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop watching. Like before with the book his eyes were practically glued to the scene before him. Blood was pumping rapidly inside him and he couldn’t breath properly, making it difficult to think. His pants were growing tighter and tighter by the second and his hands started to sweat. He took a deep breath, licked his lips and leaned closer to the door, wanting to see more.

“Johnny… hurry up. I-I need-” Paul breathed as John laid himself down on top of him, pressing his legs between Paul’s thighs and rocking his crotch into Paul’s as he tangled his hand into Paul’s hair and placed the other on his hip, holding him down as he continued to thrust. His lips moved from Paul’s mouth to his throat, sucking an ugly red mark there. Was that the reason Paul would sometimes wear turtlenecks on the warmest days? Subconsciously George’s own hand travelled to his own crotch, making him moan inaudibly as some tension there was relieved.

“What do you need, Macca? Tell me. I want to hear you say it.” John growled from where he was still suckling at Paul’s neck, nipping occasionally at the skin with his teeth, making Paul gasp and thrust up against him, only to be held down by John’s hand on his hip.

“I-I…” Paul started, but shook his head, wrapping his legs around John and pulling him closer.

“Come on, luv. You can tell me.”

“P-please.”

“You’re surprisingly prudish for someone who reads sex poems.” John huffed with a half-hearted laugh. Paul still didn’t say anything, biting his lips as he moaned wantonly, his hips moving almost desperately with John’s, as he begged silently, knowing he’d lose if if he said it.

“Tell me.” John practically ordered, making Paul whine helplessly as he withered under John.

“F-fu… god! Please. Oh god, fuck me!” Paul growled as John yanked at his hair, his eyes rolling back in pleasure, and John nodded, moving back up to capture Paul’s mouth for another bruising kiss. The sudden passion surprised George, making him feel very affected, his cock pushing against his zipper and his mouth dry with need and want. Fuck, this was hot.

“Good boy, Paulie. Such a good boy. Wasn’t difficult, was it. No not at all. So good.”

“John, please… I need you. I want you. Please let me-” Paul spoke breathlessly, his hands reaching down for John’s zipper. John nodded and moved away from Paul, sitting up a bit more to take of his shirt and then Paul’s as Paul worked on his jeans, pulling the zipper down and dragging John’s pants and underwear down in one go, letting John pull it off the rest of the way as he worked on his own.

When the two man were both completely naked, and John pushed Paul back down onto the bed as he reached for the small container George had spotted before in Paul’s suitcase, he knew he was completely done for. He was going to watch his two best friends have sex. He knew it should bother him, disgust him at least that they would do this. To each other. But most of all, he craved to see it. His cock was throbbing in his pants and he had to bite his lip not to cry out as he continued to rub himself as he watched John sitting back on his heels and spreading Paul’s legs apart, as far as they could go, exposing Paul completely. Guilt crept into George’s mind, making his throat dry as he watched the scene unfold, his eyes taking in Paul’s most private area. It was unfair to Paul to watch this, the way he lay there all exposed and vulnerable, blushing heavily and panting as his cock was rock hard and twitching against his belly, the puckered flesh of his entrance twitching as John caressed him there, his thumb rubbing circles. But he wanted to see it. He wanted to see how Paul would loosen up for John, how he would spread wide for him and allow him to enter, allow him to fuck him.

When John’s finger pressed in, George groaned loudly and closed his eyes, his head falling forward to rest against the door as it became too much for a second. Only, the door opened further at the force of George pushing his head against it, opening completely and sending George falling onto the floor of the small hotel room. When he realised what had happened it was already too late. It was deadly quiet in the room and George didn’t dare to look up, keeping his head buried into the floor and praying that by some miracle, John and Paul hadn’t noticed and he could just crawl back inside the closet, or better yet, his own room.

“G-George?” Paul asked, his voice shaking. “George, is that you?” He asked again, but George didn’t give any answer, wanting rather to sink through the ground to hell where he belonged.

“Harrison, get your face out of the floor.” John told him sternly, and George couldn’t do anything other than obey, knowing better than to anger John. He blushed when he saw Paul and John sitting next to each other, covers pulled over them and staring down at him. Paul pulled up the covers higher so it was covering his chest as he stared at the younger man on the floor. John’s face however, was completely blank, like his mind couldn’t process he was really there.

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll… I’ll just leave.” He tried, moving to stand back up and leave, but John stopped him.

“No. Stay.” He said, making both Paul and George stare at him with large eyes. When George noticed John looking down at his crotch, he blushed and tried to cover himself. The embarrassment grew stronger when he saw John grinning and Paul staring at his crotch as well, obviously having caught up on the new information.

“Listen, guys. I was here looking for something and then you came back and I panicked and hid in the closet, I didn’t mean to-” George started, wanting desperately to explain himself and not having his friends get the wrong impression, but John quickly interrupted him again.   
“Did you like what you saw?” He asked, grinning.  George swallowed thickly.

“John… He doesn’t-” Paul tried, his voice soft and soothing. He obviously did not want there to be a fight between them, but John only ignored him, having only eyes for George.

“Well? Obviously you have been watching. So, did you enjoy it?” He asked again. George opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. John’s grin grew wider.

“You did, didn’t you?” He stated knowingly.

“John, please. Let’s just forget this happened, okay. If George doesn’t want to answer-”

“He can answer the question himself, Paul. He’s a clever lad.”

“John-” Paul tried again, but this time it was George who interrupted him.

“I- I was curious. About you two. But-” he spoke softly, looking right at John, not wanting him to think he was scared or something.

“But did you enjoy it?” John asked again, licking his lips in anticipation.

“I did…” George voice came, almost inaudible, and he gasped himself at the confession. Paul did the same, blushing  as he looked down at himself, playing with the white sheets. John merely nodded, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Of course you did. It is only natural to be turned on. What was it then? Me? The poetry you read?”

“How did you-” George started, looking back up at his mate. He didn’t miss how Paul tensed up at the mention of his books. Obviously it was something very private to him, not to be seen by just anyone. George couldn’t say he didn’t understand, but he had wished Paul would have felt comfortable enough with him to show him. Even just for laughs. Like he had with John. It kind of hurt.

“Better put it back in the right place next time, Geo. Or was it the fact that it was two men? Or me and Paul, your best friends? Or just Paul? I must say, he’s absolutely gorgeous so I wouldn’t blame you.” John continued, smiling as he noticed George’s gaze shifting to Paul, holding it there. Paul was looking at John, glaring at him and biting his tongue to keep himself from doing anything, his hands fisted in the white sheets. When Paul looked back at George and their eyes met, George hastily looked away in embarrassment.

“Ah. There it is. So it was Paul! Naughty Harrison, staring at your best mate like that. Thinking about him like that. He’s practically your older brother in a way. Very naughty indeed.” When George looked up to see Paul’s reaction, George felt self conscious. Paul was simply staring at him, looking blank, but not in the way John had been, but more as if he was deep in thought. It had been Paul that had turned him on. Mostly, that is. And it was wrong, wasn’t it? Would this change everything between them? Would this mean the end?

“Do you want him, Georgie? Do you want your big brother? He’s so good, you know. Pretty, sweet, needy. Tight, too.” John continued, and George wasn’t sure if he was simply teasing him or if he was serious. He couldn’t look at him, so instead he looked over at Paul again, but he only seemed shocked by John’s words, flustered by the strange praises, obviously having heard them before but only in private. His eyes were focused on him, but it didn’t feel like he was looking at him. It made George feel intimidated. As he had always felt when he was with Paul. Ever since he had first met him he had looked up at him and admired him and wanted  desperately his approval. He wondered when that feeling had turned into… into this. Whatever this exactly was, he didn’t know.

“If you ask prettily, he might even let you, too.” John added softly and George’s eyes grew wide, staring at John as he felt his cock throb with excitement. “Come on, Harrison. Don’t be shy.” He couldn’t help it, his cheeks flamed red as he continued to look at John, now being too afraid to look at Paul. The idea of it, of him and Paul together, made his breath hitch, got his heart to skip a beat and his head to swim. Could he? Could Paul? Would Paul? It was all happening so fast, he wasn’t sure what to do. He did know this was his only chance. Paul and John were obviously together and had been for awhile to be as comfortable as they were around each other and how Paul still hadn’t objected to the fact that John had practically insinuated that they should make out. Or at least something along those lines. They must have discussed this, right?

He swallowed thickly and forced himself to take a quick look at how Paul was doing. He was still looking blankly at him, sheets still held up to his chest, his legs curled up underneath him. His hair was ruffled, covering parts of his eyes and George felt the extreme urge to reach over and push it out of his face, and revealing those dreamy hazel eyes. If he wanted to do it, he had to do it know, before John would make it seem like a joke again and start laughing at him, or before Paul would come to his senses and realise what exactly was happening. If he refused now, he would never get the opportunity again. He would never see Paul like this again. So he took a deep breath and looked down as he raised to his knees.

John’s eyes lit up at the movement. He watched George intensely as he started to move further, wiggling closer to Paul on his knees, his erection still visible through his slacks, not wanting to miss a single second. George tried to calm his breathing as he felt himself getting light-headed. He needed to do this. And he couldn’t afford to faint now. John would never let him live it down and Paul surely would never forget and that would just be awkward. He kept his eyes lowered until he reached the bed. It was again awfully quiet in the room, the tension hanging low. It would be a perfect moment for Ringo to just storm in and ruin everything, and the thought made George giggle, which he was certain the others misinterpreted as nervousness, but he didn’t try to correct their thoughts. Luckily, Ringo didn’t barge in through the door and when George looked back up he found himself looking straight into Paul’s eyes. He was looking at him with questioning eyes, as if he wanted to be sure he was okay with this. George sighed softly, even in this situation Paul still felt the need to protect him. With renewed energy and the need to prove Paul that he could take care of himself, he leaned forward, placing his hands on the bed, and he crawled on top of it, moving closer to the two other man on the bed. He could still feel John’s eyes on him and Paul was still staring at him like that, so George crawled over to where Paul was sitting, reached for him and cupped his cheek, before pulling him closer to him and placing a light kiss on his lips.

It felt odd kissing Paul. His lips were surprisingly soft and firm at the same time, pressing back against him and encouraging him on with tiny little movements that almost seemed hesitant. There was a slight burn of Paul’s slightly stubbled chin rubbing against his, as Paul obviously hadn’t shaved that morning since they didn’t have any concerts or interviews or other social gatherings to attend to. It felt good, however. The burn excited him, made it impossible for him to forget who he was kissing and when Paul’s hand clasped itself on his shoulder and pulled him even closer, George felt like he was on fire. He needed more, wanted so much more. He wanted to taste Paul, feel what it was like to truly kiss him, but he refrained, feeling to nervous.

When Paul pulled away again, George felt bereft and almost immediately leaned back in. This time Paul pushed him away by his shoulder and laughed lightly, making George look down in embarrassment.

“So, turns out our little Georgie isn’t such a baby after all.” John spoke, looking between the two of them with a strange expression on his face, as if he had just thought of something mischievous.

“Do you want to kiss him again?” He asked, looking at George, who nodded. He saw Paul’s lips curl up from the corner of his eye. “And you, Paulie?” John asked, now turning towards Paul, who also nodded. Feeling suddenly very bold, George leaned back towards Paul, cupping his cheek in a hand and kissing him again, harder this time, more persistent, getting Paul to moan when he licks across his lips. George was certain he could hear John gasp when he parted his lips and licked into Paul’s mouth, getting him to part his lips and curl his tongue around George’s before suckling it into his mouth. Then all George felt was Paul’s lips against his and his tongue in his mouth. He didn’t even notice it when John scrambled onto his knees and tangled his fingers into his hair, pressing him more into Paul, before leaning in and whispering into his ear.

“Do you want him? Do you want to fuck him? Sink your pretty cock into his arse. He’s so tight.” John said as softly as possible so Paul couldn’t hear. George groaned at the though, images of him and Paul having sex, like Paul and John had been having just a few minutes before, filling his brain. His hands tightened their grasp on Paul and pulled him in forcefully, pressing their chests together as they cocked their heads to make the kissing more easy.

Paul whined when John’s fingers found his hair as well and John gave it a harsh yank, causing them to break their heated second kiss. George was already out of breath, opening his eyes and watching hungrily as Paul’s eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure of John pulling his hair. Kinky, George thought, making himself chuckle. Neither of the other two beatles took note, however, as John leaned in to kiss Paul himself, his other hand moving from George’s hair to close around Paul’s neck, holding him firmly in place, which only caused Paul to kiss John more fiercely, the covers he had still been holding now slowly slipping from his fingers and down, exposing his chest and George couldn’t do anything other than stare, taking in every hair and the way Paul’s pink nipples stood erect, practically begging him to take them into his mouth to suckle on. Before he knew what he was doing, he had done exactly that, moaning when Paul groaned and arched his back into the feeling of George sucking and nibbling at his nipples.

“You like this, don’t you, Paul.” John said as he pulled away, playing with Paul’s hair as he watched George work, “He wants you, you know. He wants to fuck you. What do you say, Paul? Are we going to let him? It would only be polite, seeing how nice he is treating you.” John smirked down at Paul, looking straight into Paul’s eyes as Paul’s opened, taking in the lustful, wanton gaze that lay in them, as he reached for John’s arms and nodded.

“Hmm… Please.” He moaned, closing his eyes again as he leaned up to kiss at John’s jaw.

“So ready for it, aren’t you, Paul? You want this. I know you do. You want us both. Say it and you shall have it. Little Georgie already agreed.” John said, stroking his fingers through Paul’s hair as he looked down at George, who was looking up at them with desperation in his eyes. The sight made John chuckle again.

“Yes… Please.” Paul moaned again and John nodded, pulling away with one last peck on Paul’s lips, before pressing him down onto the bed and pulling George off him. Before George had even realised they were being repositioned, he felt another pair of lips on his, John’s lips. They were harsh and persistent, eager and dominant and George understood why Paul had seemed to enjoy his kisses so much.

When John pulled away, his head felt fuzzy.

“Alright, Harrison, here’s how it’s going to go. Paul’s mine, understood?” John told him, suddenly sounding very serious. George could see Paul roll his eyes from where he was laying down. It almost made George laugh, but he kept it in. “Now, Paulie here likes it rough. As if you could have deduced from the poetry you read. We’re going to fuck him both, you first, then I. Paul isn’t going to come until I’ve given him permission, which will be on my dick, understood?”

“John, can we just begin and quit the stupid jealous, protective shit?” Paul asked from the bed, batting his eyelashes as he grabbed his erect dick with his fingers and started to touch himself. George gasped at the sight, almost having forgotten how good Paul looked when he did that, but John quickly brought him back.

“You can do whatever you like, but if either I or Paul says stop, you stop. Understood? Goes the other way around too.” John continued, and George nodded quickly.

“John, come on. You’re ruining the mood!” Paul complained from the bed, but John only smirked at him, before reaching over and kissing George again, earning himself a large, surprised whine from the bed and George couldn’t do anything else, but give into him, moaning when John’s  hands found his arse and squeezed it.

“Shit, lads.” Paul growled impatiently, thrusting his hips up invitingly as he spread his legs, exposing himself to them. George took in a sharp breath, but John only licked his lips and leaned over, watching as Paul moved a hand further down and started to trace the fluttering rim. Paul bit his lip and closed his eyes as he touched himself there, making George blush and stare.

“Yeah, you’re ready for him, aren’t you Macca. So ready for your baby brother to fuck you.” John said, leaning in even closer and pressing a kiss on the inside of Paul’s thigh, near to his cock, making Paul keen and nod.

“Yeah… want you both.” Paul breathed, his finger pressing at the opening and George gasped as the first digit entered him slowly, stretching him open as John watched with hungry eyes. When John leaned in even further and placed a kiss on Paul’s dick, before moving down and licking a long, firm stripe down to where Paul’s finger was sliding inside of him. Paul groaned and thrusted his hips down, taking more of his finger, before John’s fingers curled around his wrist and pulled it back. Paul whined at the loss.

“P-please.” He begged, looking down at John with pleading eyes. John licked him again, this time allowing his tongue to trace the rim.

The sight was once again extremely erotic and it took awhile for George to realise he was allowed to join in. He had even been given the permission to do anything as long as Paul or John didn’t say otherwise. He licked his lips, taking in the sight of Paul laying naked on the bed, sprawled out for the two of them and biting on his fingers as John worked his tongue slowly inside of him. Wanting to feel those plump lips around his cock, George moved up, caressing Paul’s face gently, before taking off his shirt and trousers, leaving on his underwear a little while longer, and kneeled down besides Paul’s head. He didn’t even have to say anything, or Paul had turned his head towards him and was suckling wetly on his dick through his underwear, making George moan out his name as he tangled his fingers into Paul’s hair. When he heard John tell him to ‘Pull it’, he did, pulling a loud, sexy growl from Paul’s lips as he pressed his face into his crotch even more. When he looked down at John, and noticed him smiling at him, he felt himself relax, realising this truly was okay what they were doing. Encouraged, George tugged at Paul’s hair again, harder this time, almost hard enough to pull a few out.

“That’s it, Georgie. You’re learning fast. Come over here. He can suck you off later if you want.” John told him as he pulled back, giving Paul a hard slap on his thigh, getting him to sob softly and thrust his hips up, enjoying the pain.

George moved, pulling away from Paul reluctantly, and laying down between Paul’s spread legs, next to John who handed him the lube. George took in a large breath as he noticed John’s fingers were already wet and glistening. He watched silently, taking in every twitch of Paul’s body, every little sound he made and the way John slowly guided his finger to Paul’s spit-wetted entrance. He rubbed over it, not yet pressing in, until Paul rocked back against him, asking for more. John kissed Paul’s thigh again as he let his finger slide in, pushing against him and forcing himself roughly inside, making Paul cry out softly, his thighs trembling around them. When John’s finger was completely inside of Paul, he started to pull out again, before pushing back in, keeping his movements slow and steady, more careful than when George would finger a girl. His cheeks heated up again as he watched Paul move his hips with him, his hole fluttering wantonly around John’s single finger as he started to move a bit quicker, pulling soft, and steady cries from the other man who was obviously enjoying himself.

Wanting to feel Paul stretched around him like that for himself, George unscrewed the container and poured some of the jelly-like substance onto his fingers, covering them with plenty of lube. When he looked up at Paul to see if he was alright, he had to groan. Paul looked completely blissed out, staring at the ceiling, panting as he played with his nipples and rocked his hips back and forth. Keeping his eyes focused on the other man, George moved his finger to Paul’s pucker, rubbing him there first, before sliding his finger inside next to John’s.

“Oh! Georgie…” Paul groaned, rotating his hips and impaling himself further onto both their fingers as he bit his lip. Quickly after, John added another finger, after which George did the same, staring at Paul in amazement as he easily took their four fingers, and still begged so prettily for more.

“Come on, George. Time to get this party started. It’s been going on long enough and I still need to wait till you’re done before I get my turn.” John suddenly spoke, his voice tight and husky, sending shivers down George’s spine. He furrowed his brow when John pulled his fingers out with one last spank to Paul’s thighs, making the younger man moan helplessly as he tried to press back and get those fingers back inside him. George followed John’s example. When John away and towards Paul to kiss him, whispering something to him, George started to understand. He removed his underwear and stroked himself a few times, covering himself with the remaining lube of his fingers. When he reached to get more, Paul stopped him.

“No. That’s fine… just… oh just fuck me. I need you, Georgie.” He muttered, still biting his lip as John caressed his face and chest as he started to jerk himself off. George swallowed thickly and nodded before positioning himself by Paul’s bum. Looking down, he wondered if it was even going to fit. He wasn’t huge, but he was long. And Paul’s arse seemed so… tight.

Still, he aligned himself with Paul’s hole and rubbed the head of his cock against the rim, pressing down and against, just not hard enough to enter. He took one last breath, before thrusting forward, pushing himself inside of Paul, who opened up easily for him.

“Fuck… that’s it. Oh wow, you look so pretty taking Geo’s cock, Paulie. Such a perfect little whore you are. Always doing as I say. Come on, Geo, harder. He can take it.” John breathed, watching hungrily as George entered Paul. He gasped at John’s words, not believing what he was hearing, but Paul seemed to love it. He squirmed as he was slowly being filled, John’s words making his breath hitch and his insides melt. The stretch burned, but it went all too easily, George being too gentle. He opened his eye, looked down and captured George’s eyes. He stared right into him as he started to speak.

“Please… Georgie, Please, luv. Feels so good. Come on. Harder, fuck me. Harder. Want to feel it.” He said, baring down on George’s rock hard erection and his words seemed to do the trick. George’s eyes fell shut, and he let out a strangled breath as he pushed in further, harder this time, pushing hard until he was buried to the hilt inside of Paul, his cock pushing at the walls, making Paul cry out at the slight pain of being stretched this far inside of him, where John couldn’t reach.

“Fuck… Oh yeah. Come on, move. Fuck me. Oh shit. Fuck me.” Paul begged, rolling his hips with George as the other man started to truly fuck him, moving in and out of him at a rapid speed, pulling Paul’s legs up around his waist and gripping his thighs, digging his nails into them and making Paul sob as he pounded mercilessly in and out of him.

The tightness was too much. Paul was too hot, too wet and too tight all at the same time, slowly driving him to insanity with his own movements, fucking himself back against him as he begged so prettily for more, his voice so sweet and beautiful. He wanted more, needed more, needed to go faster, to go deeper, to go harder. Needed to make Paul cry out his name and watch him lose control as well, as he fucked him hard, making him wither and twist on the bed, as he grabbed at John’s body with his hands, clawing at him. George licked his lips as he stared down and watched as Paul came undone underneath him, losing control and allowing George to do as he wished. When George shuffled closer a bit and changed his angle, Paul’s eyes shot open, staring right at George and crying out silently as he clamped down on him. George growled at the feeling and did it again, this time making Paul fall slack onto the bed. Doubtfully, George looked up at John as he continued to move, not being exactly sure if what was happening was good, but when John only smiled at George as his hand moved to play with Paul’s leaking cock as the boy continued to thrash and whimper, George figured he must be doing something right.

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Fuck. Yes.” Paul’s voice came suddenly again, his thighs tightening around George waist, pulling him even further inside than George thought was possible, making his balls slap against Paul’s skin with every thrust.

Soon everything became too much. The room was too light, the sounds he and Paul were making too loud, the tightness too tight, the hotness too hot and the pleasure too much, making himself almost blind. He let himself collapse ontop of Paul, kissing him again with open mouth, fucking him with his tongue as he pulled again at Paul’s hair as Paul dug his fingers into his back hard enough to draw blood. All the while John watched them, stroking his cock as he let go of Paul’s, the angle being too awkward with George now sprawled over him. He watched silently, until George finally reached his peak, and came hard, shuddering as he emptied himself inside the other man, his rhythm failing him and Paul continued to thrust up against him, wanting him to ride out it. George came with a shout of Paul’s name, calling out for him, before Paul caught his mouth and kissed him again, swallowing down all the desperate cries as he squirmed at the feeling of being filled, his own orgasm being so close as well.

As soon as George came down from his height, John stepped in, lifting George off Paul and rolling him over so he was lying next to Paul, before taking George’s place and thrusting inside Paul’s usage, spunk-filled hole with one merciless thrust, crying out as he did so as he felt George’s come moving around inside Paul. The feeling was surreal, but so good and John whined as he started his rhythm, fucking Paul roughly and making him cry out in both pain and pleasure as he felt little time for Paul to get used to the different feeling of John inside of him. He leaned down, kissing Paul and tasting George on his tongue, before flipping them over in one smooth move, without having to pull out. Paul shriek at the sudden movement, but didn’t complain about the new position, and simply started bouncing happily up and down, impaling himself over and over again onto John’s hard cock that was throbbing inside of him. He could feel some of George’s cum leak out of him and he tried to tighten himself to keep that from happening, making John groan out with pleasure.

“Oh yeah… Fuck, Macca. That’s it. Fuck yourself on my cock, luv. Make yourself come. Want to see you come. Want to feel you come on my cock. Feel you spasm around me as you cry out my name. Oh christ, so thight. So wet with George’s come inside of you. Feels so good, Paulie. My Paulie.” John started uttering mindlessly as he watched with amazement as Paul rode him like a pro, making John hit his prostate every every thrust and panting as he worked.

George lay out of breath next to them, watching them with wide eyes as Paul rode John. He looked so beautiful. His cock bouncing up and down, leaking and a harsh red. The sight make George’s cock twitch again. He curled his fingers around it, using his own come as lube as he started jerking off again to the sight before him. It wasn’t long before he was completely hard again and he couldn’t wait to pull Paul off of John and force him to take his cock, pushing it into his mouth and making him gag on it, wanting to hear the pretty noises he would make then. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long. John had noticed George’s condition and without warning, he flipped them over again before he quickly pulled out and smacked Paul’s arse, telling him to get on his hands and knees. Paul complied eagerly, though his entire body was shaking with need, his fuck-out hole fluttering as John pressed two of his fingers inside and swirled them around, making Paul cry out like a cheap, two-dollar, whore.

“Suck him off, Macca. Suck him off while I fuck you.” George groaned as the words reached his ears.

He immediately crawled over to where Paul was kneeling, his eyes firmly shut, but his mouth parted wide for George’s cock to slide into as he let John finger him a bit more, teasing him. If it wasn’t for the pleasure filled expression on Paul’s face, George would have been afraid they were being too rough. But before George had even properly laid down, Paul’s mouth was on him, his lip wrapping themselves around his dick and his throat opening wide as he took him into his mouth in one go, making himself gag. George groaned and let his head fall back as he relaxed and enjoyed what Paul was giving him, occasionally praising him and cracking open an eye to watch. Paul looked so pretty with a cock between his lips. His face was all wet with spit and precum and  George could see some tears burn behind his eyes whenever he choked. His lips were spread around him, forming a perfect ‘o’ and his hair bobbed up and down and from side to side as it did when they were on stage, reminding George of the many time he had Paul had shared a mic. Fuck, he could never look at that the same way ever again.

John had pulled his fingers out again and replaced it with his cock. He was fucking Paul hard, pulling at his hair as he forced himself inside Paul, taking him like he was born to. Paul didn’t complain and simply tried to move with him as he kept on sucking George, who looked like he was on cloud fucking nine. John wasn’t far away, either. His hips stuttered every so often and his brian got clouded as his orgasm approached. Wanting Paul to come before him, he slapped his arse.

“Come on, Macca. Come for me.” he told Paul and Paul nodded as he took George’s cock completely down his throat and held it there for a while as he reached down to play with himself. Within a handful of thrusts, Paul cried out, the cock in his mouth muffling it, as the pleasure took over and his whole body began to shake and tremble as he spilled himself, soiling the bed sheets and his own hand. His arse constricted around John, pulling him deeper inside and making it impossible for John to hold back any longer. He leaned down, biting down Paul’s neck as he came, too, filling Paul up even more. He trembled against him, his eyes firmly shut as he felt his own come mix with George’s inside Paul. The feeling and idea was so utterly erotic, he would have come a second time if he could. Exhausted, he pulled out of Paul, collapsing besides the younger Beatles and watching with a drunken smile on his lips as Paul continued to suck George, bobbing his head up and down as he tried his best to please him. Obviously he was succeeding, as George came a second time right there, his head thrown back, his legs shaking and spilling himself down Paul’s throat, who simply swallowed, before pulling off and wiping his face with the back of his hand, before laying down on the bed, too. The bed was too small to fit another body, so he simply draped himself over his friends, and kissed their shoulder as he let himself relax against them.

At first the three of them simply lay there, smiling contently to themselves, until Paul became cold and buried his face in John’s neck and pulled him closer. George’s smile disappeared. He couldn’t help it. He had known this would only be a one time thing to resolve some of the sexual tension between him and Paul, but… he still felt hurt. Unintentionally, Paul had chosen for John again, like when they had been younger and John had taken George’s place as Paul’s best friend. It wasn’t that he was bitter about it, it only hurt whenever he was reminded about it so bluntly.

“That… was amazing.” John suddenly spoke from besides him and Paul giggled.

“Hmm. Yes, it was. I feel so full.” He giggled, all shyness obviously forgotten since George had fallen out of the closet. Quite figuratively, too. George have to look at the pair next to him to know they were kissing. The sounds were enough. When they broke apart, Paul giggled. George tensed up as he felt Paul’s hand on his chest, making him look at him. Before he had even had the chance to, however, Paul’s lips were on his own again, pulling at his lips, before dipping inside.

“Christ. You two look so hot.” John sighed from the other side of the bed, making both Paul and George snickered against each other’s lips. Paul was still smiling when he pulled away.

“Maybe we should make this a regular thing then?” He suggested, looking George straight in the eye as he said it, making George speechless as his mind started to work on full speed again, thinking of everything they could do. Right away he felt better and without saying another word, he kissed Paul again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck
> 
> (also, shamefully i admit that i love this so much. hngh)


End file.
